1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of connecting pipe members for an endoscope.
2. Related Art
Generally, pipe members used for endoscopes are made of corrosion-resistant alloy materials, and pipe members are connected by welding or silver-alloy brazing and the like to have a watertight structure. In recent years, laser beam irradiation so-called laser welding has been used in view of easiness of operation and steadiness of welding. An example of such a configuration is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 4-25007.
When laser welding is performed, a connection area irradiated with a laser beam tends to be unnecessarily oxidized due to increase of temperature. In such a case, the connection strength may be largely lowered.